Lemonade
by CopycatCyclone
Summary: 'Lemonade. God damn lemonade. Lemonade that always cock blocked Ivan in some way.'


Keith finally rolled off Ivan, beads of sweat still running down the both of their faces. He flopped down on his back beside the shorter man, chest still heaving, but he managed to smile and utter a soft 'wow'. Ivan could only smile back at that, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He shuffled closer to Keith, expecting their normal routine of cuddling and kissing and verbally expressing their love after all that escaped their lips for the past hours were incoherent noises and each others names, but instead of throwing his arms tightly around Ivan, Keith pressed his lips softly to Ivan's forehead before climbing out of the soft sheets.

Ivan sat up, frowning. Watching as Keith pulled his pajama pants on, but the shirt stayed off. Ivan couldn't express how much he loved it when Keith did that. He certainly had the body for it.

"I'll be a sec, just getting a drink. I'll get you one too."

Keith flashed his palm to Ivan with a wide grin, and Ivan decided to forgive him for leaving their snuggling so quickly. But he was going to make up for it later. However, when Keith returned Ivan threw that out the window as he saw the what the two glasses he was holding contained. Lemonade. God damn lemonade. Lemonade that always cock blocked Ivan in some way. Ivan would never forget that time he was asked out by Keith. Ivan nearly flipped out in the middle of the gym, cheeks bright red as Keith asked him to get a drink in a nice place he knew so they could have an important chat. Of course, Ivan was a little disappointed when they ended up talking about Ivan's struggles in being a hero, but he was still asked out by Keith. And the gay bar they went too, Ivan knew Keith was trying to tell him something, he just had to make the first move. He had to ask. And he did. But only to be brought straight back down to earth by lemonade. After that, Ivan began to notice that Keith liked lemonade a lot. When they went to the park, he bought lemonade. After working out in the gym, he bought lemonade in the caf . Even that one time when Keith walked Ivan home in the dark after a late call out, they stopped to buy lemonade. Ivan remembered about Antonio talking to Nathan about how they poured vodka in Keith s lemonade when they went drinking with Kotetsu once. Ivan wished he could join them. Another two years and he could. He always hated the stories of the girls that tried to flirt with Keith at bars, if Ivan was there, he let them know that him and Keith belonged to each other. But he still had to wait two years until he could show them, until then, he relied on Keith to tell them that he had a lover.

Setting the glasses on the night stand, Keith crawled back into bed and pulled Ivan into his arms. Chuckling softly at the pout that was present on Ivan s features.

"I hate lemonade."

Ivan stated, glaring at the two glasses on the side. Keith blinked in confusion, he never saw lemonade the way Ivan did. Sure, he loved the lemonade at Nathan s bar, but after that time with Ivan at the bar, Keith always associated the taste of lemonade with when he was with Ivan.

"Why... ? It s kind of what brought us together." Keith began to explain, tucking Ivan's head under his chin. Ivan s eyes wandered up Keith's flawless chest then up at the older man's eyes. He made a soft whine of confusion.

"You know. Since if it wasn't for that time we got lemonade together, we would never be the way we are now. We were inseparable after that time. And after that I always got lemonade with you because it reminded me of you. I-I'm not saying you taste like lemonade! You taste like sweet green tea! But... It just reminds me of you."

A long pause of silence, before Ivan picked up one of the glasses, took a long drink, then kissed Keith on the lips. The sugary taste coated both their lips, and Keith quickly had his tongue in Ivan's mouth, enjoying how Ivan's normal taste mixed with the sweet beverage. The kiss didn't lead to anything, both still exhausted from their last time at it. It just a very sweet kiss, with emotion that caused their tongues to entwine and noses to brush past each other as the both moved to get closer. They both broke the kiss at the same time, Ivan biting at his bottom lip straight after shyly.

"I love you too."

Keith spoke softly, knowing what Ivan was about to say just by the look in those violet eyes. Ivan simply nuzzled into Keith's shoulder, pecking soft kisses against the skin.


End file.
